


Nostalgia

by Loriela



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Angella, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, I don't even know how to tag this, Immortal Angella, Young Angella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriela/pseuds/Loriela
Summary: Angella is stuck in the portal world all by herself, but there is someone else stuck there with herSomeone who she hadn't seen in a long time
Relationships: Angella/Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a weird dream my girlfriend had
> 
> Never expected to ship this, but now I do

The first thing Angella saw as she woke up were stars. They covered the sky in a way she hadn’t seen in over a thousand years. Their light shining down upon Etheria. Except this wasn’t Etheria, or at least not her Etheria. This was the world between worlds, the world inside the portal and she was stuck there for the rest of time.

Fear and regret made her heart sink into her stomach. This was it, this would be the rest of her existence. Could she really live like this for the rest of time? She shook her head and forced herself to stand. She had done this to save her people, to save her daughter, it didn’t matter if she was stuck here now, she would never regret that decision.

She took flight to try and find out where exactly she was. It looked like the same field as before and equally empty, seeming to stretch through miles and miles. She looked down to the place where she had woken up and quietly spoke.

“Good luck, girls. At least you’ll always have each other” And with those words she flew towards the horizon, unsure of where to go, but not wanting to stay in the same place for long.

She didn’t know for how long she flew, for neither the stars nor the moons moved in the sky, but after a while the fields were slowly replaced by trees and then by what she recognized as the Whispering Woods. It had been so long since she last flew over these lands. It almost felt nostalgic.

A glimpse of blue among the green trees made her stop. Could this be another person? Was someone else here with her? She tried not to get her hopes up. That was impossible and she knew it, but it would still be wise to investigate.

As she landed on a clearing in the woods she was hit by a strange feeling of deja vu... like she had landed in this exact patch of the woods before. Following that feeling, Angella walked through the oddly familiar path among the trees. As she travelled deeper the sense of familiarity grew stronger and yet she still couldn’t quite understand why. That was until she reached the next clearing.

Someone stood there, distractedly looking away from Angella. The queen froze as she realized who it was that awaited her, the same way she had waited so many centuries ago, and when that person turned around to meet her gaze Angella couldn’t help the tears that formed in her eyes as she whispered the name.

“Mara”

* * *

The princess of Brightmoon flew above the Whispering Woods with great joy. She flipped and rolled and danced in the air as she laughed. She was hardly ever allowed to leave the sight of her guards, but in these few moments where she did get to be alone she could finally fully enjoy herself. Sure she was not supposed to leave the castle grounds, but as long as she got back before her next appointment she would be just fine.

She gained more and more altitude as she flew towards the clouds and let the sun warm her face, her laughter grew louder and more full of energy as she reached heights she would never be allowed to reach in the castle, and as she touched the clouds she closed her wings and fell backwards towards the ground.

She had done this a thousand times, never from this height of course, but it was still the same principle. Just gain enough speed that when she opened her wings she would be sent rocketing forwards and upwards again.That was easy and now she could truly see how fast she could go.

The answer was very fast, too fast even. When she righted herself again she was barely above the treeline and she was flying faster than she ever had before. All it took was a single branch sticking a little higher than the rest and she was sent barreling down through the Whispering Woods.

The princess landed face first into a clearing. If she hadn’t put up her magic shield she was pretty sure she would’ve died there. Well, as long as her mom didn’t hear about it she was fine. She spread her wings to fly back towards the castle, but a sharp pain shot through her body. That was bad, she must have broken a wing on her way down. She was such a fool, why didn’t she listen to her mom for once? Oh no, her mom was never gonna let her out of her sight again, she was gonna be stuck in her room for the next century.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” A voice called from among the trees. The princess remained very quiet, trying her best not to garner any unwanted attention. Maybe it was a bandit here to kidnap her, or worse, a castle guard here to bring her back to her mom. Though she didn’t remember any of the guards sounding quite that cute.

The woman that emerged into the clearing was clearly neither - though she was very cute - her beautiful blue clothes were too fancy and well kept to be a bandit and she was much too young to be a guard. The woman before her was just about her age, but carried herself like a knight.

“Oh no!” She gasped, running towards the princess “Are you okay? Please, let me help you!”

Before the princess could say anything the woman extended a hand towards her and began glowing gold. Her warm light radiated towards the princess and she felt a comforting energy emanating from inside her. In just a few moments her wing had fully healed and all pain had faded away. The woman in front of her smiled and the princess felt a different kind of warmth.

“Are you a princess?” She heard herself asking before even noticing. She shook her head and berated herself “I mean thank you for helping me”

“No worries” the woman said with a giggle “and I guess you could say I’m a princess”

“You guess?” She asked, confused

“It’s complicated” She said with a shrug “And my name is Mara, by the way”

“Oh” How rude of the princess to forget something so basic “My name is Angella. It’s a pleasure to meet you”

“Angella? The princess of Brightmoon?” Mara asked and Angella let out a tired sigh. Could she not be a princess for once?

“Yeah, that is the one” She admitted “Did the wings give me away?” she asked, spreading them behind her.

“Wow” Mara said, distractedly “I mean no. I didn’t want to assume everyone with wings in Etheria was somehow related”

“Right” Angella answered. There was something weird with how she phrased that, but Angella decided against prying any further “Well, I should probably get going. Wouldn’t want to keep the queen waiting”

She turned around to leave, but a hand grabbed her shoulder and wow was that hand strong. Angella tried her best to hide her blush as she looked back at Mara.

“Let me accompany you” She asked. Earning an annoyed huff from the princess.

“I can take good care of myself, thank you very much” Angella declared, taking Mara’s hand away from her.

“No no, I didn’t mean it like that” Mara apologize “I just...wanted to talk to you some more” She admitted awkwardly.

“Oh” Angella let out in surprise “I would like that very much”

And so the princesses walked together towards the castle. The rush from before and any concerns over worrying the queen completely forgotten as they joked and laughed and casually strolled back to Angella’s home. The stars shined bright in the sky by the time they finally arrived at the castle gates.

Angella gave her savior and new friend a smile and a kiss on the cheek, before being escorted back by the guards and even as she was berated by her mother her mood did not falter, for how could she feel like anything but the happiest woman in all Etheria after seeing Mara smile.

* * *

Mara stood before her, just the same as she did over a thousand years ago. Still the beautiful young woman Angella fell in love with such a long long time ago, but Angella was no longer the same. She had aged, even if not much physically, she still had gone through so much loss and hurt. She had to watch so many loved ones die while she continued to be the immortal queen of Brightmoon. All these losses slowly corroded her bravery until it gave way to a crippling fear that kept her locked inside her castle better than her mother ever could.

And there was Mara, her first love and her first loss. The woman who carried the weight of the world on her back and did so with a warm smile and a comforting laugh. The woman who made Angella feel like she could take on the world.

For a moment she wondered if this was all still a trick of the portal, like Micah had been before, but when Mara held her hand she knew this was true. This was her Mara, stuck in this world with her and now neither of them were alone anymore. And as she pulled her close into her embrace she felt that, for the first time since she had lost Micah, eternity was a weight she could bear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this mess and want more quality SPOP content go check out [shera-dnd.tumblr.com](https://shera-dnd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
